Grandes Amores e Amizades!
by Yamanako Loi
Summary: Eles são 12 adolecentes com os hormonios a flor da pele, muita vontade de amara e viver a vida, voce vera grandes emocões!
1. A chegada

**Oizinhu!nossa o primeiro capitulo então vamos lá mais primeiro a legenda!**

**  
Mudanças de local -(indicação) &, (Minhas Intromissões),"Pensamento dos personagens ",  
Mudança de tempo -(indicação) /  
Ações no meio das falas.Capitulo 1 – A chegada!(não tinha um titulo melhor xP!)**

Lá estava ela pensando com seus olhos azuis!aqueles pensamentos não paravam + se ela não se ligasse perderia o vôo!(vamos se liga garota XD!)  
Hinata - Nossa eh hj qui eu voltu pra casa!imagina foi tam rápido + axo qui já ta na hora ne!ver os meus amigos todus!foi bom essa viagem serviu pra que eu coloca-se minhas idéias no lugar!agora eu axo qui sei o que quero! espero!Nossa agora eh 11:00!meu deus to atrasada isso nuca aconteceu!Cara tenho que sair voando,se não perco o avião(nossa qui trocadilho infame esse meu em !) ,ai isso qui da ficar só pensando!  
Então ela saiu correndo igual uma doida pois ia perder o avião,isso ela não queria pois amanhã já voltava as aulas,apesar que ela não tava muito preocupada com as aulas!(a nu qui ela ta interessada em tam XDDDD!)  
Auto-falante – Ultima chamada para o vôo 357HD para a cidade de konoha!  
Ultima chamada para...(ta todo mundo já sabe!XP)  
Hinata – Pêra ai esse eh o meu vôo! pêra ai moça! eu to indo espera!  
A maluca atropelo metade do povo qui tava no aeroporto + consegui chegar a tempo!Ela foi a ultima + entro se sentou na sua poltrona e sentiu um alivio por chegar a tempo!  
&&&&&&&&  
&&  
Naruto – Nossa amanhã volta tudo de novo! Deus -me ajude esse ano!se não eu to ferrado imagina repetir o ultimo ano du colegial!  
Sasuke – o sua baka da pra dormir qui amanhã começam as aulas e a gente tem que acordar cedo!  
Naruto – ta bem vc ta certo+ não me chama de baka por q senão vc vai ver!  
Sasuke – Cala essa boca e dormi de uma vez!/

Já era de manha e o despertador gritava qui nem um loco + ela não queria acordar!ela morria de sono mas já escutou sua mãe batendo na porta e chamando!  
Mãe da Sakura – filha vamos levante já eh de manha e hj começa as aulas vamos levante filhinha!(tipo v6s já perceberam qui eu não sei o nome da mãe da sakura XDDD!)  
Sakura – já to indo mãe!  
Ela levantou totalmente contra sua vontade + levantou foi para o banheiro tomar banho para despertar!desceu para tomar café enquanto ainda tentava despertar para o pesadelo de volta as aulas!

Continua ...

Então gente esse foi o primeiro capitulo espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviwes.Ta eu sei que não aconteceu algo de muito importante é o primeiro capitulo vocês tem que compreender ne, mais eu espero que ele esteja digno de alguma reviwes se estiver espero que vocês deizem alguma!milhões de beijocas pra vocês!


	2. A volta as aulas

**Capitulo 2 – A volta as aulas!(eca que nojo de titulo)**

Ele corria pois queira chegar cedo.Queria ver todos os seus amigos novamente e falar com ela , a sua musa , a sua deusa , a sua Afrodite(nossa eu exagerei nessa eu sei ) de olhos perolados.Mais também estava pensando por que a baka,besta quadrada do Sasuke não tinha chamado no horário certo para ir pro colégio.

**Naruto – **A mais ele me paga!acha que não + ele vai ver só!A Sasuke Maldito!vai pagar muito caro por essa brincadeirinha.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Todos estavam lá enfrente ao seu martírio _O Colégio_ (nossa ate me da um arrepio de lembrar desse lugar).Estavam felizes por voltar a se verem + também deprimidos pois aulas iriam começar novamente.Mas todos repararam que uma certa figura ainda não tinha chegado.

**Sakura – **Aquela besta quadrada ainda não chegou.

**Ino – **É verdade.Sasuke cadê o Naruto

**Sasuke – **Deve ta dormindo.Eu não chamei ele.

**Shikamaru – **Por que você se preocupam cm aquela baka!

**Hinata – **Será que ele não vai vir!ela tava cm um olhar deprimindo

Então o sinal bateu.eles já estavam entrando quando o naruto consegue chegar suado e todo ofegante.

**Naruto – **Olá!Por favor me esperem!

Ele para na frente de todos Poe as mãos no joelho e respira um pouco.

**Naruto – **Kibon que eu alcancei v6s!

**Sasuke – **Isso o que da dormir d!

**Naruto – **Cm você eu me entendo depois Sasuke -ele fala cerrando os dentes!-Agora vamos entrar pois o sinal já batel.

**Sasuke – **Ai que medo!

O Naruto simplesmente olha pro lado com um olhar de cereal killer+ deixa quieto a provocação o seu amigo.Sakura intervem junto com Hinata que já entende tudo pois se continuar assim eles iriam brigar(garotos amam brigar né xp).

**Sakura – **É eu acho melhor entrarmos não é Hinata-chan!

**Hinata – **Hai Sakura-chan!Vamos Naruto-kun!

Ele olham em direção a Hinata e só balança a cabeça!Todos entram para suas respectivas (falei difícil em galera) salas de aula.Sakura,Hinata,Naruto,Ino,Shikamaru e Chouji vão para o 3F!Enquanto Sasuke,Shino,Ten Ten,Neji,Lee e Kiba(claro o akamaru tbm ta junto) foram para o 3H!

**Continua ... **

**Oizinhu!gente e ai gostaram desse capitulo?espero que sim, a deixem bastante reviews!obrigado por quem leu e deixou comentários e também por que só passou e leu ta!esses 4 primeiros capítulos tam em linguagem net mas os próximos eu escreverei certo ta!acho que é só isso né!Gente eu já tinha postado essa fic só que eu achei melhor separar os capítulos os 4 primeiros são curtinhos mais os próximos capítulos são mais compridos!bjks xau xau!E deixem bastante REVIWES!**

**Fabiola Yume : **Obrigada pelos toques ta!li suas fics e amei elas e espero que você goste dos próximos capítulos!

**Adriana Paiva : **Obrigada por ter lido e espero que você goste dos próximos capítulos!deixe sempre seus comentários!


	3. O jogo

**3 Capitulo – O Jogo!**

Sala – 3F

Eles Chegaram e foram direto para o fundo escolherem seus lugares(a v6s acharam qui eles sentariam justo na frente).Mal eles chegaram o professor de Educação Física já chegou pulando e gritando como um maluco(+ eu acho qui ele eh maluco,a tentem adivinhar quem eh esse professor)

**Gai-sensei – **Bom Dia meus alunos!(fazendo uma pose muito ridícula ele eh doido). Vamos se animem!Vamos todos para fora da sala!

**Ino – **Esse cara eh doidinho ,lele da cuca!

**Shikamaru – **Ah!já de manhã e ele já quer fazer exercícios!ah!Que problemático!ah!

**Naruto – **Para de reclamar Shikamaru!

**Sakura – **Eh verdade!O Hinata-chan vem aqui e conta pra mim e pra Ino como foi a sua viajem!conta tudo em!

**Hinata – **Hai!

**Ino -**O Chouji só fika comento!um dia ele acabar com uma indigestão!

**Chouji – **Honk!Honk!(ai eu acho qui esse é o som de quem ta comendo)

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Sala – 3H

Eles também sentaram atrás(ai qui duvida).Só que sua primeira aula seria geografia com a Kurenia-sensei.(a jura qui era educação física XDDDD)

**Kurenai-sensei – **Bom Dia Alunos!V6s estão bem!Espero que sim!Então abram seus livros na pagina 10!

Enquanto ela falava alguns conversavam e outros babavam pela professora!

Duas Figuras já começavam a colocar o papo das férias em dia.

**Neji – **Hei Sasuke eh verdade qui vc ta ficando cm a Sakura!

**Sasuke – **Claro que não Neji!tipo eu não gosto de garotas grudentas e que fica correndo atrás.Ela não larga do meu pé.Eh Sasuke-kun pra lá Sasuke-kun pra cá isso enjoa.

**Neji – **Eh verdade meu também não gosto de garota grudenta.

Mas os garotos não perceberam que avia uma certa figura atrás deles prestando atenção em tudo o que eles diziam(tipo ainda não sei quem eh + já eu descubro xPP).

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Voltando para a aula de Educação Física!

**Gai-sensei – **Meus alunos nos faremos um jogo de hendbool(eu achu qui eh assim isso qui dar quere escrever complicado) misto!serão 6 em cada time

Agora eu dividirei v6s!

Todos já começavam a reclamar + o professor mudou de idéia quando uma certa pessoa disse que queria escolher os times!(Essa pessoa era a mais popular do colégio a manda chuva de lá!um ela fazia chover então!dã!Deu ar no meu cérebro agora!XDDD).

Então ela começou dizendo.

**Tayuya – **A professor do meu coração o senhor deixará eu escolher o meu time,não é!por favor deixa Gai-sensei du meu coração.

Ele mal gostou dos agrados da aluna + pensou bem e deixo eles escolherem os times!Então se juntaram para o time Hinata,Ino,Shikamaru,Chouji,Sakura e Naruto(tipo eu não to afim de pensar então não vou por nomes no outro time).Apesar de qui a Tayuya quis que o Naruto fica-se no time dela,Mas ele queria eh ficar perto da Hinata-chan e sabia qui se ele fosse pro time da Tayuya alem de não ficar perto da Hinata ele também se daria muito mal pois nenhuma das 2 se suportavam.Ele não queria brigar justo com a sua Hinata-chan não mesmo. O jogo começou muito desequilibrado pois o time da Tayuya era muito + forte que o deles + então Shikamaru começou a pensar em uma estratégia pois ele queria ganhar rápido por que não queria ficar gastando suas energias.

**Continua...**

**Oizinhu!ta aqui mais um capitulo!gente vou pedir de novo por favor deixem reviews só assim eu vou saber se os capítulos estão ficando bons!obrigado quem lê!espero que esse capitulo tem uma reviwes!bjks xau xau!espero muitos comentários !**


	4. A vitoria

**O Naruto não é meu infelizmente e sim do autor dele!**

**Legendinha : **(minhas maravilindas intromissões!), "Pensamento dos personagens" e Ações dos personagens no meio das Falas.

**Acho que é isso e Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 4 – A Vitória **

Ele começou a pensar não agüentava + gastar suas energias a toa correndo sem muito a perceber as fraquezas du time adversário, começou a ver pontus de cm atacar,então pediu tempo para montar um estratégia.Todos se juntaram e ele começou a explicar sua estratégia.

**Shikamaru – **Eu já percebi qui eles tem um ponto cego na direita então vc Hinata ataca por esse lado.Chouji vc tem + forca física, por isso vc abre caminho pra Hitana atacar por que esse lado eh onde tem aquele garoto.Naruto vc fica atrás da Hinata(no bom sentido em!) por qui se ela não conseguir ela passa a bola por vc e vc tenta atacar pela esquerda pois a defesa vira toda para a direita eu e a Ino ficaremos aqui na defesa e a Sakura eh a golera então continua no gol então vamos lá.

O jogo tava empatado em 0x0 faltavam dois minutos para acabar.Eles voltaram cm a estratégia que Shikamaru tinha feito tinham certeza qui ganhariam.Chouji começou a abrir caminho para a Hinata qui estava logo atrás dele + logo Tayuya percebeu e já se colocou em frente a Hinata para bloquear seu ataque,Hinata passou a bola para Naruto qui vinha logo atrás dela só qui a defesa não avia se deslocado totalmente cm isso foram todos em cima do Naruto qui passou novamente a bola p/ Hinata qui fez o Ponto!Então o Professor encerrou o jogo pois o tempo acabou a comemoração foi total Naruto saiu correndo de onde estava e deu um abraço muito apertado na Hinata(a ele aproveitou pra matar a saudade também a safadão)

Todos se juntaram e começaram a comemorar pois ganhar du time da Tayuya era a melhor coisa possível!Então a Ino soltou a brincadeirinha!

**Ino – **Nossa Tayuya eu achei qui o seu time era o melhor + deu pra perceber qui v6s nem chegam aos nossos pés!

**Sakura – **Eh Ino-chan!vc ta certa nosso time eh muito melhor.

**Hinata – **Concerteza!pensei qui vc joga-se mais Tayuya!

Ela nem estava ligando pra as provocações da Sakura e da Ino!Mais foi escutar a voz da Hyuuga qui ela se transformou.Ela virou o rosto fitou a Hyuuga cm um olhar da garota do exorcista(um credomi escondendo).

**Tayuya – **Olha garota não sei do qui vc ta falando!simplesmente vocês só conseguiram ganhar por que o Narutinhu-kun!tava nu seu time pois se não fosse ele v6s estavam perdidas!e garota vc só fez aquele ponto pq o Narutinhu-kun passou pra vc pq ela tem um bom coração pq se ele quisesse ele faria o ponto.

Ela já iria virando as costas achando qui tinha calado a Hinata(a sua cobra nojenta acha qui ganhou ù.ú)Quando a Hinata Iria responder ela sente uma mão qui toca o seu ombro e fala.

**Naruto – **Quem vc pensa qui eh pra falar cm a Hinatinha-chan dessa maneira em garota!e outra quem qui te deixou me chamar de Narutinhu-kun a única pessoa qui pode me chamar assim eh a Hinatinha-chan!e se toca garota vc não joga nada a Hinata joga mil vez melhor qui vc!(nossa quanto diminutivo eu coloque to parecendo aqueles namorados melosos qui horror!û.û)

Essa palavras foram as melhores ditas pelo Naruto em anos.Depois dessa a Tayuya simplesmente o olho e virou as costa foi embora bravejando.Ela estava olhando para o chão enquanto ele fala.Ele levantou o rosto dela e viu aquele lindo sorriso.Então disse

**Naruto – **Vamos Hinata-chan!o pessoal esta nos esperando.A você não ficou brava por eu ter te chamado de Hinatinha-chan, ficou!

**Hinata – **Não fique mais vamos logo ne!

A ela não ficou brava,ela adoro quando ouviu ele a chamando daquela maneira tão carinhosa, mas eles foram encontro de seus amigos que estavam rindo da lição de moral qui justo a o Naruto passo na Tayuya.

**Continua ... **

**Oizinhu!gente ta ai mais um capitulo espero que vocês gostem e deixem bastantes reviews!o.O Num aconteceu muita coisa por que a minha maravilinda inspiração sumiu, mais eu espero que o próximo capitulo seja bem melhor!Obrigadinha por quem passou aqui e deixou sua reviwes e também por quem passou e só leu!Espero que esse capítulo esteja digno de alguma reviwes por que se estiver deixem, por favor, ta!há me desculpem a demora é que aconteceu alguns acontecimentos e eu só pude atualizar agora mais eu prometo que o próximo capitulo vira mais rápido agora chega de enrolar e vou responder as reviwes!**

**Musa Hyuuga : **Oizinhu!Muito obrigado por ter vindo aqui e lido e eu já vou arrumar os capítulos,obrigada por ter me avisado!a é amo ler suas ficts!

**Kiyuii-chan:**Me desculpe se eu errei seu nome!Mais muito obriga por vir aqui e ler a fict!espero que você esteja gostando,e também espero que você goste desce capitulo!


	5. As verdades!

**Por infortúnio da vida o Naruto não é meu e sim do criador dele.Que pena pra mim. **

**Legendinha:**

Mudanças de local -(indicação) &, (Minhas Intromissões),"Pensamento dos personagens ",  
Mudança de tempo -(indicação) /**  
**Ações no meio das falas.

**Capitulo 5 – As verdades!**

Todos estavam rindo da cara que a senhorita "Toda Poderosa" Tayuya tinha feito,claro depois daquela lição de moral que recebeu de seu querido Naruto não tinha como fazer outra cara.Quando eles dois chegaram junto aos seus amigos todos o parabénisaram pelas belas palavras que descerá a mala ambulante da Tayuya.(esqueci de por que ela também é sem alça e rodinha!)

**Sikamaru – **A Naruto como você problemático, mas também quando quer faz tudo certo!Ah!

**Ino – **É mesmo Naruto,eu nunca falaria melhor,foi muito show!

**Sakura – **Não Ino você quis dizer que aquela cena foi um show a parte.Você mostrou que tem alguma coisa funcionando ai dentro dando uns crocks na cabeça do loirinho.

**Naruto – **Ai Sakura-chan, eu fiz tudo certo então não precisa bater.Mas podem falar meus fãs, eu sou demais, não precisam ficar com vergonha eu aceito as suas bajulações e carinho.

**Ino – **Não agora vocês se folgou achando que nós somos seu fãs,a Naruto se toca em.

**Sakura – **É Cabeção dando um tapa na cabeça do garoto(nossa mo violenta, credo parece a minha irmã!XDD) se achou demais agora.A te bato pra não perder o costume.

**Sikamaru – **Você é muito problemático!Ah!

**Chouji – **Vamos logo então, por que já bateu o sinal, mas antes vamos passar na lanchonete pra comprar um salgadinho pra mim, vamos logo se não dá tempo.

**Naruto – **Vamos logo então, por que é aula de ética com o Vovó Jiraya,e vocês sabem como ele e´ne meninas!( O.O nossa o Jiraya dando aula de Ética essa foi ótima em!).

**Ino – **Ainda não entendi por que do EROSENNIN do Avô do Naurto ser professor de ética.Ele é o maior erro existente na face da terra.(Ta errada Ino ainda tem o Miroku, ele também é um grande ero!XP)

**Sakura – **É eu também ainda não consegui entender Ino porquinha.A mas vamos!

**Ino – **Do que você me chamou em testuda?já serrando os punhos

**Sakura – **De Ino porquinha e você me chamou de testuda eu ouvi bem!

**Ino – **Ouviu sim e agora você vai aprender a nunca mais me chamar de Ino porquinha!

Enquanto a Ino falava, ainda não tinha percebido que Sakura já avia começado a correr e que já estava meio longe dela.Então ela já se pós a correr atrás da amiga para lê dar uma lição.

**Ino – **A volta aqui sua testuda e apanhe como a mulher que você não é.

**Shikamaru – **A garotas parem vocês são muito problemáticas.Vamos Choiji me ajuda se não elas vão acabar se matando.

**Chouji – **A Shikamaru eu to comendo espera só um pouco.

**Naruto – **Vamos Choiji, para de comer e nos ajuda e prometo que compro outro salgadinho se você nos ajudar mais vamos rápido antes que elas acabem se matando.

**Chouji – **Agora você falou a minha língua Naruto, vocês duas parem nesse exato momento.

Enquanto eles tentavam apartar a briga das duas garotas uma outra garota ainda tentava acreditar na cena que ela avia presenciado, justo ele a quem ela amava tanto tinha a defendido, não que ele não seria capaz de fazer isso, mas tudo aconteceu como em seus mais íntimos sonhos, ele a defendendo da sua eterna rival isso era melhor que um sonho pois era a realidade, ela ainda estava maravilhada com aquele acontecimento, simplesmente deu um grade sorriso se lembrando de todo o ocorrido e só acordou do seu transe quando escutou seu amigos a chamarem, ela saiu correndo em direção a eles mas mal ela sabia que uma certa pessoa a observa com um enorme ódio no olhar.(a para com isso garota, esses sentimentos ruins só fazem mal pra você seja da filosofia paz e amor XDD!)

**Tayuya – **Ri agora sua desengonçada, aproveita enquanto você pensa que ta por cima, por que quando eu tiver por cima você vai chorar, a se vai por que ninguém vai querer mais saber de você nem esses seus amigos bobalhões, e Narutinho-kun vão ficar comigo por que ele vai perceber o quanto eu sou melhor que você sua BAKA!Afff!(eu já to me irritando com você garota vou te dar umas porradas se você continuar ù.ú)

Ela se virou e foi para a sala.Já era quinze pra meio dia quando o sinal estava tocando (nossa eu faço as aulas passarem rápido XP!)todos saíram das suas salas com uma grande vontade de ir para suas casas.Todos os 12 se encontraram e foram caminhando unidos para suas casas.Todos moravam perto.Havia um grande silencio entre eles, sem motivo, mas havia ate que ele já não agüentava mais todo aquele silencio e começou a contar para seus amigos que não haviam presenciado aquela cena, começou a contar como tinha dado uma pequena mais gloriosa lição de moral na senhorita "Toda Poderosa" Tayuya.

**Sasuke – **A Naruto conta outra, você fazendo algo certo, so podi ser mentira.

**Naruto – **Não é mentira não sua BAKA falei tudo isso na cara dela, e tem mais quase dei umas bofetadas nela. (ta pode dizer eu exagerei mais é tudo pela emoção da Historia, e também pelo meu prazer próprio!)

**Ino – **A Naruto não exagera, por que você nem tentou e outra se tive-se tentado era perigoso ela te arrebentar, ai a gente que teria que te salvar.

**Kiba – **A então é verdade isso, nossa ate que em fim você tomou uma atitude de homem, coisa que eu acho que você não é, você concorda comigo ne Akamaru!

**Akamaru – **Au Au Au!(gente pelo menos eu tentei fazer um latido descente me perdoe mais eu não sei falar a língua dos cachorros! XDD)

**Naruto – **A seu cachorro idiota e eu só muito homem sim.

**Neji – **Calem a boca vocês dois e parem de brigar to sem paciência pra ficar agüentando criancice.

**Naruto – **nossa falo então adulto.

**Lee – **Será que isso é verdade mesmo, só tem uma pessoa que pode confirmar Sakura-san é verdade tudo o que o Naruto esta dizendo?Sakura-san,Sakura-san ele da um leve tapinha no ombro da garota pra chamar a atenção da mesma Sakura-san é verdade ou não? (Ta pode dizer ele só falou isso pra chamar mesmo a atenção da Sakura! Guri apaixonado é tão bobo!XDD)

**Sakura – **vai Hinata me diz o nome dele? Ah, o que foi Lee-shan?

**Sasuke – **A gente quer saber se o que o Naruto ta dizendo é verdade.

**Sakura – **Ah e o que ele disse! A sobre a briga com a Tayuya, é verdadeno mesmo momento ela vira a cabeça novamente para a amiga e repetir novamente a pergunta vai Hinata diz pra gente qual é o nome dele?como ele é conta tudo, não faz mistério, por favor to morrendo de curiosidade,diz logo.

**Naruto – **Não querendo mas já sendo intrometido do que vocês estão falando meninas!

**Ino – **É a curiosidade matou a BAKA sabia! (tudo bem o certo é que matou o gata mais eu achei melhor por a Baka mesmo!)Mas vou contar pra você não morrer, é que na viajem a Hinata encontrou um garoto que ficou muito afim dela só isso senhor curiosidade.

Depois de ouvir seu segredinho contado para todos ela corou violentamente, mas abaixou a cabeça para que ninguém percebesse.Quando aquelas palavras soaram em seus ouvidos parecia que alguém tinha enfiado uma faca em seu coração (ta eu aceito a suas reclamações, isso foi um pouco macabro demais!),

Como isso poderia ter acontecido será que ela teria se apaixonado, será que amada, justo ele que ele tanto amava tinha se apaixonado por alguém, sentiu um mal estar, também sentiu uma vontade de quebrar tudo que tinha a sua frente mas sentiu também como se estive sem forças morrendo, apesar que parecia que estava morrendo mesmo por dentro não podia aceitar isso então tirou do fundo da alma uma focar inimaginável pra fazer aquela simples pergunta, para algumas pessoas era simples perguntar aquilo mais pra ele era como se tive-se derrubando milhares de toneladas em cima dele, mas ele também queria saber qual era o nome daquele individuo que queria roubar a sua Hinata.

**Naruto - **engolindo seco Qual é o nome dele Hinata!

**Continua ...**

Oizinhu!Posso dizer eu sou má ao cubo ne!Tudo bem esse capitulo ficou um pouco grande, ta ficou enorme mais acontecerão varias coisas e so um capitulo grande pra explicar!A vocês acharam que eu iria entregar o ouro agora só no próximo capitulo pra vocês saberem que é o novo admirador da Hinata.Obrigadinha por quem passou aqui e leu e deixou reviwes e também por quem passou e não deixou.E não esqueçam de deixar reviwes.bjos xau xau! 

**Musa Hyuuga : **Obrigadinha por passar aqui e deixar um comentário.Que bom que você ta gostando e a Temari e o Gaara vão aparecer, mas você tem que continuar acompanhado pra saber onde eles vão aparecer e com quem eles vão fazer par!Viu já falei de mais agora so acompanhado!bjos!


	6. O Encontro

**Por infortúnio da vida o Naruto não é meu e sim do criador dele.Que pena pra mim.Por que eu Amo o Naruto e se o autor dele for dá-lo, vende-lo ou qualquer coisa assim será pra mim, enquanto isso não me acontece continuo contratando ele e os outros fofíssimos para participarem das minhas fics!Lalala!**

**Legendinha:**

Mudanças de local -(indicação) &, (Minhas Intromissões), "Pensamento dos personagens",  
Mudança de tempo -(indicação) /**  
**- Ações no meio das falas -.

**Vários casais mais eu tenho que o principal vai ser Hinata e Gaara,também terá Temari e Shika,Ino e Naruto(Por que eu amo esse casal!Lá,lá),Sasuke e Sakura(pq pediram!) e não sei se terá mais algum.**

**Capitulo 6 – O encontro...  
**

**Naruto - **-engolindo seco - Como que é o nome dele?

Ela estranhou ouvir ele, não entendia por que aquilo soava tão estranhamente em seus ouvidos, pois sabia que ele gostava da Sakura-chan, mas sentiu algo de diferente na voz dele, aquele não era o tom que ele usava para falar com ela, mas mesmo assim respondeu por que ele havia perguntado então o certo seria responder mesmo.

**Hinata – **Gaara, quero dizer Sabaku no Gaara, esse é o nome dele Naruto-kun!-e sorriu docemente como sempre fazia.-E nem é tudo como as meninas dizem.

Sakura – A é sim, você mesma disse que desde quando vocês se encontraram ele não saiu mais do seu pé. 

**Ino – **É mesmo, que ele sempre encontrava uma maneira de vocês sempre saírem, ficarem sozinhos e falar que tava te amando.

**Hinata – **Não ele nuca disse que me amava, só dizia que gostava muito de mim, que eu era muito mais que uma amiga pra ele.

**Te n Te n – **A então isso não é dizer que te ama!

**Ino – **Do jeito que você fala ate parece normal encontrar um príncipe como esse dano sopa por ai.Ai quem me dera eu encontrar um mega gatinho como esse andando pelas redondezas ai eu ia grudar nele e não iria desgrudar mais.

**Sakura – **Nossa tome cuidado Hinata por que é perigoso a Ino acabar roubando o seu príncipe, do jeito que ela ta falando.

**Te n Te n – **É mesmo.se cuida Nata.

**Ino – **se cuida mesmo por que comigo é assim escreveu não leu o pau comeu.

**Shikamaru – **Como vocês são problemáticas meninas.Ah!Fiquem quietas que já esta me dando dor de cabeça.

Ele não havia escutado nada do que as garotas haviam falado, pois estava em estado de choque, ainda não conseguiu digerir aquela noticia, como podia ter acontecido isso a SUA Hinata estar apaixonada por um garoto baka, idiota, imbecil, a todos os xingamentos existentes no mundo, apesar de não conhece-lo já o odiava com todas as suas forças pois nunca iria perdoar a pessoa que tenta-se tirar dele a sua Hinata(a ta mais avisa a ela primeiro que ela eh sua palhaço loiro!¬¬)mais ele decidiu que ira fazer todas as especulações possíveis para saber de tudo, mais ele tinha uma certeza que esse Bakatare(num sei se acerte,só pra mudar um pouquinho!xP)não estava por perto(HAHAHA Eh o vc acha!como eu sou perversa!Eu só má mesmo, mesmo, mesmo!xPP).O grupo já estava se dispersando e elas duas ficaram muito triste pois o resto a da historia só poderiam escutar amanha enquanto a Sakura já ira saber de tudo.

**Ino – **Afff!A que Meleka ao cubo em, a eu não quero ir embora sem saber o resto Te n Te n!a não quero, mais também preciso ir para casa.A mais amanhã Hinata você vai ter que contar tudo pra nos duas em!Tchauzinhu!

**Te n Te n –** É mesmo, tudo sem esquecer de nenhum detalhe, a que Saco! Mais vamos logo Ino,Lee vamos.Xau!

**Lee – **Hai.Tchau gente.

Os três então abandonarão o grupo, pouco a pouco os grupo foi totalmente se dispersado, sobrando só mente os dois Hyuugas,o Uzumaki,o Uchiha e a Haruna, as meninas iam conversando na frente enquanto o loirinho ia tentado escutar a conversa, mais ele já estava quase desistindo pois já não agüentava mais levar cascudos da Sakura(pó a guria bate forte ate eu ia desistir!o.Ó).Enquanto os três conversavam(quero dizer se matavam!)os outros dois começavam uma conversa bem interessante(principalmente pra mim que sou curiosa).

**Neji – **Sasuke os boatos estão fortes lá no colégio.

**Sasuke – **que boatos em Neji?

**Neji – **Hora de que você e a Sakura-chan estão ficando.Todo mundo esta falando que essas feria foram muito "boas" para vocês dois.

**Sasuke – **aff!quem são os tolos que estão falando isso,imagine eu ficando com a Sakura.A ela 1° de tudo não faz o meu tipo,2° ela não larga do meu pé,se a gente nem ficando já esse grude imagem se nos dois estivéssemos juntos ai que eu não teria paz mesmo.

**Neji – **eu sei Sasuke,só que não sou eu que falo isso e sim as pessoas do colégio.Por que eu te conheço e sei que você nunca iria fazer uma bobagem dessa por que também tem outra pessoa bem interessada em você!

**Sasuke – **a aquela outra.Aff ta ai mais uma que eu não gosto a pó entre ela e a Sakura eu nem sei qual é a mais criança,qual das duas que fica mais gruda no meu pé.Essas garotas me cansam.

**Neji – **Agora você pareceu o Shikamaru falando em, pó entre as duas é claro que eu escolheria a –uma voz atrás deles corta totalmente o assunto.

**Naruto – **quem que você escolheria em Neji?a eu quero saber para dar a minha opinião.Por que eu ficaria com a Sakura, ela é mais bonita, sincera, legal, apesar dela bater em mim eu gosto bastante dela.E o Sasuke seria uma Super Baka se ficar com outra garota.

**Sasuke – **Hei senhor entremetido quem te chamou na conversa?eu não fui e nem o Neji!e vamos para agora com essa conversa mole em por que eu não to afim de ficar falando mais desse assunto.

**Naruto – **A ficou com vergonha senhor garanhão, não precisa ficar assim não senhor pega todas mais eu vou parar com isso e vou ver se consigo descobrir quem esse idiota que deu em cima da MINHA Hinata.

**Neji – **como assim minha Hinata?desde quando você e a minha prima estão namorando?Por que eu acho que ela não sabe em Naruto?

**Sasuke – **É que ele gosta dela Neji, só que eu tenho a leve impressão de que a Hinata já arrumou outro pretendente, mais pode deixar que eu falo com ela Narutinho-kun.

**Naruto – **A Neji esquece o que você ouviu e nenhuma palavra desse assunto com a Hinata e você cala a boca em Sasuke por que senão tem gente que vai se ferrar com a Sakura-chan.-Ele já ai saindo para tentar mais uma vez escutar a conversa das meninas.-

**Sasuke – **A você não seria capaz disso em?seria?Hei Naruto volta aqui.

**Neji – **Hei Sasuke, deixa, ele não teria coragem de fazer isso, apesar dessas ameaças ele nunca teria coragem de fazer isso.

**Sasuke – **Será mesmo Neji, é eu acho que ele não faria isso.

Mas eles dois não tinham noção de que havia uma pessoa escutando e gravando (meio impossível de isso aconteceu mais a minha mente eh muito fértil ne gente!) isso tudo que eles falaram e que tinha pensamentos muito maquiavélicos para o destino daquela conversa.Mas também em quantos os três conversavam lá trás as duas tinham começado uma conversa um tanto interessante.

**Hinata – **Sakura me conta.Vai me fala se vocês dois já ficaram?

**Sakura – **Em?Quem eu?Ficar com quem?Em a Hinata me conta como foi lá na china.

**Hinata – **Nem adianta querer mudar de assunto por que eu já contei tudo pra você, vou ser mais especifica com você então, tu e o Sasuke já ficastes?Ou ainda tão de frescura?

**Sakura – **Não Hinata a gente ainda não ficou infelizmente, mais eu já tentei de tudo eu sempre to perto dele, falo que amo ele mais ele não me da nenhuma chance.

**Hinata – **Também tu ta fazendo tudo errado.

**Sakura – **Como assim tudo errado?

**Hinata **–passando o braço sobre o ombro da amiga-Olha Sakurinha-chan, uma coisa que eu aprendi na vasta experiência( Hã!uma grande experiência!).

Não corra atrás dos homens faça-os correrem atrás de você.Olha finja que o Sasuke não existe por um tempo e me conta o que aconteci, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar louquinho por você.

**Sakura – **A boa idéia miga.A eu vou fazer isso, tomara que ele fique mesmo comigo em.E outra agora que eu comecei a pensar(ptz começou a ficar fedido aqui!xP!)se ele quiser ficar mesmo comigo ele vai ter que correr e muito atrás de mim e se ele não vir vai ter outros guris na minha vida.

**Hinata – **Isso Sakura agora você ta se dando o valor.Deixa-o vir atrás se ele não quiser é por que é um tapado de marca maior.

**Naruto – **Nossa quem que vai correr atrás de quem Hianta-chan?

**Sakura – **chego o curioso em.A Naruto se toca esse assunto diz respeito a mim e a Nata, e não a você.

**Naruto – **Ta não pergunto mais nada.Desculpem-me senhoras segredinhos.

Eles já estavam chegando em frente a mansão Hyuuga quando perceberam uma figura diferente sentada em cima de uma grande bolsa.Todos estavam se perguntando quem poderia ser aquela figura.Somente ela sabia quem ele era,e ela com toda a certeza estava surpresa com aquela figura tão familiar a sua frente,fitava-o com um olhar descrente não tinha acreditado quando antes de vir embora ele teria lhe dito que viria atrás dela,achou que era bobagem dele,brincadeira mais percebeu que não era isso,que ele tinha falado serio mesmo,mas no fundo ela estava contente pois sabia que uma pessoa só faria isso se estive-se mesmo apaixonado.Aquilo era uma loucura mais sabia que por ela tudo valia a pena, só para ver aquele sorriso, aquelas duas perolas que ela tinha no lugar dos olhos, queria vê-la logo, abraça-la, toca-la, quando a viu chegar seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, disparado, sua respiração começou a ficar descompassada, fitava-a com forte ardor, como ela conseguia mexer tanto com ele, ficava imaginando, mas na realidade não se importava por ela deixa-lo daquela forma, o que mais importava a ele era vê-la,ficar perto dela, tela só pra ele.Todos estranharam aquela sena, quem seria aquela pessoa,ela nada disse apenas chegou perto dele e continuava a olha-lo ainda descrente pela atitude do garoto,ele quando a viu a poucos metros de sua frente sem pestanejar saiu correndo e abraço-a, um abraço quente, apaixonada, alegre,ela não consegui acreditar que ele tinha vindo e muito menos no que ele estava fazendo,abraçando-a daquela forma tão envolvente, aconchegante, sabia que isso não era muito certo mais que ela gosta era verdade.

**Hinata – **Eu não acredito que você veio!

**Gaara – **Você achou que era brincadeira quando eu disse que eu iria te seguir aonde você fosse.Eu já disse que te amo e quem ama, nunca deixa a pessoa amada fugir e tu tentaste fugir de mim, mas eu estou aqui agora e nós vamos ficar juntos.

**Hinata** – A Gaara tu falando dessa maneira eu até acredito.

**Gaara – **Mas é pra acreditar.Eu só vim pra esse lugar por sua causa.

**To be continued ...  
**

Tudo bem corte na melhor parte mais poxa fazia muito tempo que eu não atualizava e também travei nessa parte mais vou fazer de tudu pra continuar a fic ta!os agradecimentos vem na próxima postagem ta... 

**Amo vocês de mais...Bjim...!**


End file.
